1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the installation of components and subducting into main ducts. In particular, this invention relates to a method and system for installing a component into a duct, to a method and system for installing subducting in a main duct into which cables may be inserted, and to a subduct.
2. Related Art
It is a common requirement, for example, for telecommunication companies, to install cables into long ducts which may be part of an extensive installed duct network. Many such ducts have limited space for remaining cable installation due to existing installed cables, therefore rendering the installation process difficult. Installation costs are inherently high making duct space a potentially valuable asset. This is true for both partially populated ducts and empty ducts.
A typical installation process can involve the use of compressed gas, which is forced into the duct to provide a viscous flow along the duct, which results in a distributed forward force on the cable being installed. Often this is done in a subduct within the main duct to facilitate the process. This type of process is generally used for the installation of optical fibre cables. A disadvantage of such a system is that more duct space is used than if the cables were installed directly, without the subduct, as adequate space is required for airflow around the cable to allow effective installation. This space is only required during installation or removal of the cable.